Super Potter
by misslapinou
Summary: A l'école Poudlard, un couple d'élève mène une vie tranquile et sans histoire, jusqu'au jour où ils vont faire la connaissance de...Super Potter !  il s'agit d'une fiction écrite pendant les vacances avec ma cousine...on est vraiment parties TRES loin  D


Il était une fois, dans un Poudlard imaginaire, mélange entre le monde des Bisounours et des petits Poney, un couple d'amoureux heureux et épanouis dans leur relation. Ils s'appelaient Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley. Ils vivaient leur amour avec allégresse, ne se préoccupant pas des rumeurs que proféraient leurs condisciples sorciers puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. En effet, la situation des deux garçons avait été acceptée depuis longtemps par leurs camarades, dont la plupart étaient trop occupés par les guirlandes de fleurs, les chapeaux à frou-frou et les boas en plumes. Dans cette école hors du commun, les cours de faisage de cocktails de fruits colorés et de découpage de cartes multicolores étaient dispensés par des professeurs aussi fous et excentriques que leurs matières. C'est donc dans cet univers déjanté mais néanmoins magique que, un matin, Drago pris son petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de repas, le jeune garçon aperçut son dulciné de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Oh mon Ronounou ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

Et là, telle une apparition divine, Ron Weasley s'élança vers son namoureux pour combler le vide qui les séparait encore. Courant au ralentit, il était entouré de fleurs qui jaillissaient de part et d'autre de lui, et une lumière émanait de son dos, tel le messie descendant vers ses apôtres, éblouissant toutes personne à moins de 10 mètres à la ronde.

-Mais, mon Ronounou, pourquoi cours tu au ralenti ? Et pourquoi es tu entouré de fleurs qui jaillissent de part et d'autre de toi, avec une lumière qui émane de ton dos, tel le messie qui descend vers ses apôtres, éblouissant toutes personnes à 10 mètres à la ronde ?

-Euh… ben pour le style voyons !

-Oh… Et ces fleurs qui jaillissent de part et d'autre de toi ?

- Ah… ben en fais-je les ais piqué dans la serre numéro 3.

-Et cette lumière qui émane de ton dos, tel le messie qui descend vers ses apôtres, éblouissant toutes personnes à moins de 10 mètres de toi ?

-Quoi ? Ah ça ! En fait c'est le déluminateur. Tu sais celui que cet autre Dumbledor m'a légué quand il est mort dans cet autre Poudlard qui est nettement moins amusant que celui-ci !

-Oh tu veux dire cet autre Poudlard où tu es le meilleur ami du héros et où tu finis avec la fille canon et super intelligente alors que moi je ne suis qu'un petit con égoïste, prétentieux et méchant ?

-Oui voilà celui là !

-Bon très bien ! Et si tu venais me sauter dans les bras dans une explosion de joie et d'amour ?

-Oh que oui ! Quelle brillante idée mon Dragounet ! Et puis j'adore te sauter dans les bras dans une effusion de joie et d'amour ! Si je le pouvais, je le ferrais tous les jours !

-Mais voyons mon Ronounou, tu le fait déjà tout les jours !

Ron et Drago s'élancèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, les bras grand ouvert et les yeux fermés. Seulement, comme aucun d'eux n'avait le compas dans l'œil, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt chacun à l'extrémité opposée du couloir par rapport à leur point de départ. Finalement, après nombre d'essais ratés, ils finirent par s'enlacer amoureusement dans une effusion de joie et d'amour.

-Oh mon Dragounet en sucre en poudre !

-Oh mon Ronounou à la crème pâtissière !

-Je t'aime mon cœur d'artichaut !

-Moi aussi mon canard à l'orange !

Ils partirent ensuite, main dans la main au travers des couloirs, répandant bonheur et amour partout où ils passaient. Au détour d'un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

-Oh mon Ronounou. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de t'arrêter ainsi brusquement au détour d'un couloir ?

-Et bien, mon Dragounet… Il se trouve que cela fait déjà des heures que nous nous promenons main dans la main à travers les couloirs, répandant bonheur et amour partout où nous nous trouvons. Je me disais que peut être, nous pouvions trouver une autre activité qui répandrait également la joie autour de nous, mais de façon différente.

-Ah Ah ! Je le savais que tu t'ennuyais avec lui !

C'est alors que, se prenant les pieds dans la tapisserie du roi Poney Papillon de Lumière deuxième du nom, sortit Super Potter.

-Mais qui es tu ?

-Moi ? Je suis Super Potter ! Et je sauve les gens de la routine !

Quoi ? Mais comment ? Avec quoi ?

-Et bien en fait je…

Note des rédactrices : Compte tenue des caractères violents du discours de Super Potter, nous avons cru bon de censurer ce qui suit. De cette façon, les esprits gentils et tous mignons pourront lire ce texte sans s'encombrer l'esprit avec de telles insanités. Merci de votre compréhension.

-Et voilà avec quoi je vais te sauver de l'ennuie.

Une expression d'infini désespoir se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Se tournant vers Ron, il s'adressa à lui d'une voix chevrotante et les larmes aux yeux :

-Tu… Tu… Tu… Tu… Tu t'ennuie avec…. Tu t'ennuie avec moi ?

-Mais non voyons ! C'est stupide ! ne dit pas ça !

-Si ! C'est vrai ! Il s'ennuie avec toi !

-Mais non ! Oh mon Dragounet d'amour ! Ne le crois pas ! Mon Dragounet en chocolat noir… Je t'en prie…

-Si ! Crois-moi ! Je sais qu'il s'ennuie avec toi ! Et c'est pour vous sauver que je suis là !

-Oh mais ta gueule toi ! On t'a pas sonné ! Espèce de super zéro trop nul qui dit que des conneries plus grosses que lui !

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Drago, aussi blanc que les fesses de Blanche Neige. Soudain, tout s'assombrie et devin noir autour de lui…

-Putin saloperie de déluminateur il me gave ce truc !

La lumière réapparut soudain. Sortant de sa torpeur, Drago pointa son ex namoureux et hurla :

-Et puis d'abord, tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Je ne suis que la cinquième roue du balai pour toi ! Et si tu m'aimais tellement, tu ne m'aurais jamais appelé ton Dragounet en chocolat noir ! Tu n'aime pas le chocolat noir !

-Mais non voyons ! Mon Dragounet ! Tu ne comprends pas !

-Bien sur que je comprends : tu m'as appelé comme ça pour me faire comprendre que tu ne me digérais pas !

-Mais non ! Tu te trompe de rail de train ! Moi je n'aime pas le chocolat noir. Et toi, tu as horreur du chocolat blanc. Alors si je suis ton chocolat blanc et que toi tu es mon chocolat noir, alors nous sommes exactement chacun l'opposé parfait de l'autre et nous sommes les petits pralinés délicieux des boîtes cadeaux de la St Valentin !

-Oh mon Ronounou !

-Oui mon Dragounet ?

-Je t'aime tant mon Ronounou en chocolat blanc !

-Moi aussi mon Dragounet en chocolat noir !

Alors qu'ils allaient s'élancer dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte tendre et affectueuse agrémenté d'un merveilleux coucher de soleil (il était midi) et de pleins de fleurs des champs sauvages (c'était l'hiver), Super Potter tapota timidement l'épaule de Ron.

-Et… Je sauve qui moi alors ?

-Euh… Quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Absolument et résolument impossible ! Parce que quand Super Potter décide de sauver une personne, Super Potter sauve cette personne c'est clair ? Alors vous avez intérêt à vous laisser sauver !

-Mais… Ronounou et moi nous sommes heureux tu vois ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi…

- Vous êtes heureux ? Et alors ? Ca ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être sauvés de la routine !

Une lueur de folie éclaira soudain les yeux de Super Potter. Il se tourna vers le couple et, d'une voix abimée par la folie, il s'écria :

-Vous sauver ! Je vais tous vous sauver ! Plus personne ne sera plus jamais victime de la routine ! Et je vous promets que vous allez tous savoir ce que le mot « ordinaire » ne veut pas dire ! Le nom de Super Potter ne sera plus jamais associé à un Best Seller débile dans lequel les gens crèvent pour une cause mièvre juste parce qu'ils écoutent les élucubrations d'un fous un robe orné d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au café !

Pendant que Super Potter continuait d'expliquer les bienfaits qu'il allait apporter au monde une fois que les Bisounours l'auraient pris pour chef pour se soulever contre les Petits Poney oppresseurs, Drago murmura à l'oreille de Ron :

-Euh… Pendant que j'écoute Super Potter divaguer sur le sauvetage du monde de la routine, trois idées me viennent à l'esprit…

-Ah vraiment ? Lesquelles mon Dragounet ?

-Alors la première, c'est que, me semble-t-il, la cicatrice du fou en robe est un éclair au chocolat et non au café…

-Oui c'est exacte mon Dragounet.

-Ensuite et bien… Je dois t'avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur…

-Oh… Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon Dragounet ! Je suis là pour te protéger ! Et la troisième ?

-Quelle troisième ?

-Et bien tu sais… Tu as parlé de trois choses. La cicatrice, il te fait peur, et…

-Ah oui ! Et bien en fait je me disais que peut être les pratiques de Super Potter étaient dues à une quelconque frustration ou à un gros traumatisme subit durant sa jeunesse.

-Oh mon Dragounet ! Que tu es intelligent… Je suis impressionné !

-Oui je sais.

- ?

-Le truc tu vois mon Ronounou, c'est que je ne pense pas que Super Potter ait subit un quelconque traumatisme durant son enfance. Ses parents sont plutôt parents gâteaux ! Et vu sa corpulence, je suis probablement plus près de la vérité que ce que je pense…

En effet, la tenue en latex de Super Potter semblait faire de lui une sorte de boudin antillais géant.

-Mais alors quelle pourrait être sa frustration profonde ?

C'est alors qu'une voix joviale et épanouie s'éleva du fond du couloir, interrompant le monologue si convainquant de Super Potter.

-Super Poooteeeer ! Ouh Ouh! Supeeer Pooteeer! Où es tu ? Viens me voir !

L'intéressé se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Une merveilleuse jeune femme courrait vers lui, ses cheveux roux volant au vent. Elle tenait dans sa main une paire de menotte en fourrure rose agrémenté de fils à paillettes. Super Potter, semblant désespéré tenta de se cacher derrière une statue. Malheureusement pour lui, la demoiselle fut plus rapide et l'attacha fermement au rebord d'une fenêtre.

-Alors mon petit Potti ! Tu voulais te cacher hein ? Mais moi, je t'ai retrouvé…

Mine de rien, Drago et Ron s'étaient éloigné de la scène. A quelques mètres d'eux, ils entendaient toujours Super Potter geindre tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-Ah… C'était donc ça…

-Quoi donc mon Dragounet ?

-Et bien, la frustration de Super Potter !

-Oh ! Ce que tu peux être intelligent mon namoureux à moi ! Tu m'étonneras toujours !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'étonne tant que ça…

- ?

-Mais dit moi Ronounou… Ne serait-ce pas ta sœur avec Super Potter ?

-Ma sœur ? Laquelle ?

-Mais enfin mon Ronounou ! Tu n'as qu'une seule sœur !

-Ah oui c'est vrai… C'est que… avec les orientations de Fred et George, j'ai tendance à me méprendre parfois…

-Oh mon pauvre Ronounou ! Tu as tellement de problèmes ! Je te plains sincèrement…

-Au fait. Tu crois qu'on devrait l'aider ? Se serait plus responsable non ? Le laisser ici à la merci de Ginny serait contraire à tous les principes de notre école. N'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Tu as probablement raison. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour toi que je t'enseigne la technique secrète qui a fait des Serpentard ce qu'ils sont.

-Une technique secrète ? Vraiment ? Oh mon Dragounet ! Pourquoi tant de secrets ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Et bien en fait…

-Oui ?

-Nous allons… Fuir nos responsabilités ! Allez, vient avec moi mon Ronounou d'amour !

Et les deux tourtereaux s'en allèrent main dans la main, laissant Super Potter à sa démoniaque petite amie.


End file.
